


Land of Flowers, Land of Light

by apple9131999



Series: The States of America [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Culture Shock, Language Barrier, adopted family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple9131999/pseuds/apple9131999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the Spanish brat right?"</p><p>"Oh my God, did you see his eyes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Flowers, Land of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Biel/Este- East Florida  
> Bryanna/Oeste- West Florida  
> Luis/Louis- Louisiana
> 
> Biel's eyes are red/pink
> 
> This is during the period of time that the States were not common knowledge, so when Territories were added to the US, outsiders believed that the Territories died/ceased to exist.
> 
> Context: Spanish Florida had been slightly more than a military port. During the French and Indian War (or another conflict between Spain and Great Britain), the English gained control over the Florida Territory. They split it between East and West for reasons that don't matter to this story beside the fact that they split it. There was more territory on the East than the West. After the American Revolution, Spain regained control of Florida. During the Louisiana Purchase, parts of West Florida were taken by the US (who denied having done so). Florida was eventually given to the US which is when this story takes place.

_St. Augustine, East Florida- March 3, 1821_

* * *

Oeste always reminded him of sunshine. Now, though…it seemed the sunlight was obscured by a flurry of gray clouds. She held his hand tightly as they watched the treaty be signed in front of them. President Monroe and King Ferdinand shook hands, both gazing at each other, steel in their eyes.

Oeste flinched when King Ferdinand’s eyes swept over the two of them. Biel flinched and looked down as well and startled when King Ferdinand cuffed his chin affectionately- the way España had done several times in the past. He glanced up once and then looked down immediately. He couldn’t help that his eyes followed the king as he swept out of the room.

Oeste’s grip on his hand tightened. He looked up to find the President peering down at them. He asked a sneering question, barely glancing towards Biel. Oeste nodded and answered him softly, turning to Biel and addressing him by name, but then reverting back to the president.

The president sneered as he noticed Biel’s eyes. Biel swallowed hard and looked down.

“Bryanna,” Oeste said, indicating herself and then to Biel, “and Biel.” He started when he heard his name and looked to his sister and then looked down again when the president’s eyes bored into him. Oeste said something else, placing a hand on her chest and then gently touching Biel’s arm.

The man looked somewhat disappointed, but he shook it off easily. He sneered at Biel once more and Biel tightened his grip on his sister’s hand. He said something more, and Oeste asked another question as she stood, tugging Biel up with her.

The president gave her a strange look, but said nothing as he indicated they were to follow him out of the room. He walked behind them and Oeste- for all that she walked with purpose- her shoulders were tense and a coil of foreboding warmed in Biel’s stomach.

* * *

Oeste reminded him of the sun- the simple protection she provided when he asked for it or even when he didn’t. She was much younger than him, but she still held onto the naivety of youth he had lost years ago.

“We’ll be back,” Oeste assured him as they watched España join his King- not their King anymore- in his carriage. Their old guardian had not so much as sent them a parting glance. “I’m sure of it, Biel.”

“Bryanna,” he said slowly as they approached their carriage and España’s left, “I don’t think so. We never got Luis back.”

Osete looked as though she was going to cry. “But we got Carlos back. We’ll be back.”

He disagreed but said nothing and held her hand tighter as the President joined them in the cab of the carriage.

* * *

_Washington D.C.- March 6, 1821_

They pulled up outside of a rather large white house. Oeste stared out in wonder at the house, and the President only chuckled at her. He said something, making Oeste turn to him, a smile brightening across her face like a sun beam.

The president laughed at her, not unkindly, but still with an air of pretentiousness. He responded and Oeste’s smile dimmed some and she turned back to sit stiffly in her seat across from him.

Biel nudged Oeste’s side. She turned to him and explained softly that they were being picked up by America at the white house and would go live with him.

“How long?” he asked. Oeste translated his question. President Monroe stared at him as he answered, but this time Biel didn’t flinch away.

“Until we are states,” Oeste said gently, but Biel was focused on the president. President Monroe didn’t look away at all until the carriage stopped. He tilted his head up and stared down his nose at Biel.

* * *

Alfred ended up being the blond man standing in the foyer of the President’s house. He smiled at the two of them, nodded to his President, and encouraged Biel and Oeste to go eat something from the kitchens while he talked to ‘James’.

When they were ready to go, Alfred caught Oeste in a story that made her laugh. Biel remained silent at her side as they walked to their new home. Alfred was gesturing with his hands, framing out the United States with his expressive hands, chattering on and on about what states and territories he had.

Biel stopped about three houses down from where they were headed. Oeste turned immediately, but it took Alfred a moment to notice them.

“Biel?” Oeste asked. She only used his human name when she was worried.

He didn’t want to go to the house. He didn’t want to live there with Alfred, awaiting the day that he would disappear as Luis had done. He didn’t want to face the possibility that Oeste would go before him and he would be left alone in a country he didn’t understand, alone like before.

“Bielito?” she asked, reaching out a hand for his. He stared despondently at her before taking her hand and following Alfred to the house.

* * *

He heard someone hiss a question as he walked down from checking out his bedroom with Arkansas and Illinois. Oeste had been laughing as he had been tugged off by them. Arkansas and Illinois ran down the stairs and were calling for him to join them in the yard with the girls.

The reply was soft and defeated as Biel hesitated at the front door and then ran out to join Oeste and the rest of his new family.

* * *

They announced over dinner that Oeste was sharing a room with Rhode Island and Connecticut. Oeste smiled brightly at Rhode Island from across the table after translating for Biel and Biel tuned it out for the most part. But he didn’t miss the look that shot between Missouri, Sarah, and Michigan. Or the glance Connecticut sent Alfred’s way. Or the tenseness of Rhode Island’s jaw after she announced it.

Rhode Island fiddled with the silverware by her plate as she smiled tersely at Oeste, her eyes sad and straying to Sarah as she spoke gently to Oeste.

Oeste smiled back, brighter than the sun, ignoring or not noticing the mood of the table. Biel felt that same sense of foreboding coil tighter in his stomach.

* * *

_New Orleans, Louisiana- July 4, 1821_

The boy who answered the door had poofy hair- like Louis’ had been, but he didn’t look anything like Louis. He smiled brightly and reached out to hug Missouri as he gestured everyone in.

He blinked once at Oeste and Biel as they walked in. He asked Alfred a question, leaning down with his hands on his knees to look Oeste and Biel in the eye.

Alfred, who had been walking behind them, placed a gentle hand on their heads when he introduced them. Alfred then bent next to Biel and looked for his attention and then gestured to the boy, “Mississippi.”

Mississippi bent into a sweeping, goofy bow, grinning up at Oeste, who giggled at his antics. He said something with a wide smile, that Alfred answered with a smile and a scoff.

-Alfred was almost always smiling, Biel had noticed in the few months they had lived together-

Mississippi laughed- he seemed like he was perpetually smiling like Oeste and Alfred- and yelled over his shoulder, “Louis!”

The response was distracted, but Biel _knew_ that voice. Oeste froze next to him Biel turned to her, wide-eyed.

Mississippi sang something back, winking at Oeste as she jumped up and down in excitement, her hands clapping. Mississippi gestured for them to follow him deeper into the house and to the kitchen were a familiar black man hustled around. Mississippi coughed.

The man turned around and Biel gasped and Oeste squealed as she ran for Luis- their Luis!

Luis gasped in surprise as Oeste barreled into his legs and then laughed as he reached out for Biel. Biel joined them excitedly as Luis kneeled so he could hug both of them.

“When Al told me that y’all were comin’, I didn’t even think that meant you two! Oh!” he chattered in Spanish and Biel’s smile hurt his cheeks. He kissed the top of their heads and Biel laughed harder as Oeste wiggled around, jabbing an elbow in his side.

Oeste pulled away and pouted at Luis, who held Biel tight against his side. She crossed her arms and frowned at Luis, tapping her foot, attempting to look stern, but Luis wasn't fooled and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Biel curled tighter into Luis’ side and was rewarded with another kiss on his head. He smiled smugly at Oeste.

“You took my land when you left,” she accused Luis.

Luis slapped a hand to his heart. “I would never,” he said in faux horror.

Oeste rolled her eyes. “You’re lying, but that’s okay,” she promised as she rejoined their hug pile.

* * *

He was walking with Oeste around outside as they waited for the fireworks to begin when he felt eyes on him and he turned around to stare back at a tall boy with curly hair and wire-thin glasses talking to a girl with deep blue eyes and long black hair. Oeste paused when he did and immediately she scowled at the two and tugged Biel away. He heard them whisper behind him.

_“That’s the Spanish brat, right?”_

“Oh my goodness, did you see his eyes?”

Oeste was blazingly angry as she marched him away, the grip on his hand tight and burning reassuringly.

* * *

_Albany New York- December 25, 1821_

“We can’t see anyone anymore,” Biel said softly as he sat in Luis’ lap by the tree.

Luis hummed deep in his chest, the vibrations tickling Biel. The arms around him tightened as Michigan and Missouri passed by, sharing their oranges and chocolate. “It is hard,” Luis agreed. “But you’ve got Bryanna.”

“I miss Cuba,” he said softly when he spied Oeste trying to sneak spiked eggnog and get caught by Alfred and be sentenced to a thorough tickling. Her face was bright red as she giggled harder. 

She looked like she was glowing.

* * *

_Washington D.C.- March, 1822_

Oeste always reminded him of the sun. She was bright and seemed to glow when in sunlight. She was funny and she danced in the heat of the sun as though nothing else would please her. She used to hold up oranges to her eyes and follow Biel around, claiming to look like him. Her cheeks were always red with the sun and she had more freckles than he could count. She sang like no one else was watching. She squealed when they went swimming, jumping away from the water after flicking it with her toes. She blazed with fury whenever threatened and held him tight in warm arms. She was a constant by his side for fifty-nine years.

But the sun always had to set.

* * *

_Washington D.C.- March 30, 1822_

* * *

Oeste woke up with a fever and he seemed to be the only one who cared. Connecticut took Sarah out of the house- Sarah had woken up and watched Rhode Island and Biel fuss over Oeste and then promptly burst into tears and threw up.

The rest of the kids went outside and stayed morosely sitting in the lawn, Missouri speaking softly as Biel tried to get Oeste’s fever to break.

He refused to eat until Rhode Island brought food up to his bedside vigil.

Alfred had to muster him into bed later that night, but even then he wiggled out his hold and returned to Oeste’s side.

She was shivering, pale, and sweaty. Delirious, she asked for España and then England as the night wore on. She mumbled to herself and then huffed a laugh. Sometime, late, late at night when the candle was just about gone, she turned towards Biel and searched for his hand.

He jerked out of his dazed stupor and gripped her hand tightly.

“Biel,” she said, almost nonsensically, her voice thin and weak, “you always reminded me of a flower.”

“And you a sun,” he said softly, blinking. “How do you feel, Bryanna?”

“Tired.”

* * *

She was gone in the morning.

 


End file.
